Exercise bicycles have become almost ubiquitous, especially in health clubs. Many exercise bicycles riders prefer recumbent bicycles to an upright. Most recumbent bicycles can involve more musculature in pedaling than can upright bicycles. A few problems have become well known with such exercise bicycles though. Among those problems are unreliability, whether mechanical or electronic. Another issue is inadequate structural sturdiness. Yet another problem is that some stationary exercise bicycles do not provide sufficient space for freedom of foot placement and rotation. The present device solves these problems. Additionally, many stationary exercise bicycles incorporate heart rate monitors that often fail. Stand alone heart rate monitors are generally superior, so the present invention provides for heart rate monitor communication from existing heart rate monitors.